


Sea & Snow

by arryns



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: Theon can't stand Sansa, she can't stand him either. But now everything is as it truly seems is it?
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 23





	Sea & Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I'm in a writing funk, tho i plan to write more.

Theon sits there, eyebrows furrowed, his blank stare locked on the screen. Anger bubbles in him, though he knows anger isn't appropriate in politics. 

'It's tacky.’ his mother, Alannys, had always commented. ‘Never let your anger show. It makes you messy, and as if you don't have control. Control is very important.’ 

The words echo in Theon’s mind. He lets out a rough huff and begins to stand. 

There's a knock on the door, and his assistant peers her head in, “Mr. Greyjoy, sir?” 

“Yes Myranda?” he tries to steady his breath, he doesn't need his young and gossiping prone assisting running her mouth to her friends that Theon Greyjoy, was angry. 

“Well-” 

“What is it?” he lets an eye roll slip out, and Myranda swallows nervously.

“Well you see-”

“Myranda if you could hurry, that'd be great.” Theon finally snaps. 

“There's-”

“If I didn't know any better.” a honeyed voice cooes. Sansa Stark pushes past his assistant softly and waltzes into the room. Her heels match her hair, red. And her black dress hugs her perfectly. “You're trying to scare her.” 

Theon’s eyes stay focused on his assistant, who is now shaking in her own heels.

“That's all dear.” Sansa smiles and waves her off. 

Myranda bows her head and hurries out of the room so fast, Theon swears he sees marks on the carpet. 

“Must you be so cruel?” Sansa raises her voice.

“What do you want?” Theon bites his tongue. 

“I wanted to know if you've signed the bill yet.” she looks around the room. “Joffrey says he won't wait any longer and… I won't either.”

“I haven't decided if I want to sign it.” Theon sits back in his chair. He allows himself to lean back, and begins bouncing his leg. 

Sansa laughs and puts on a fake smile, “Just sign the bill you asshole.”

“And why would I do that?” Theon cocks his head, copying her faux smile. 

Sansa walks up to him and sits on his desk, she throws her right leg over her left and leans back. “You're a man of charity, surely you can throw Mr. Baratheon a bone.”

“I hate dirty mutts who-”

“Ah ah ah.” Sansa wags her finger. “Behave.”

Theon’s face turns red and his frowns. “You can't tell me what to do.” 

“Theo-”

“Get out!” he screams. 

Sansa hops off dramatically and storms from his office. “I can't believe I ever dated you!” she calls back. 

His entire office becomes silent. Theon sits back down and looks back to the TV and smiles.

XXXX

He wasn't expecting it. Well at least not tonight. 

He punches in the code and takes the elevator up to his penthouse. He throws off his blazer and loosens his tie, trailing to his bedroom.

A hot shower and maybe some of the takeout he ordered. Yeah, that sounded nice.

“Leave the tie on.” a voice says. 

Theon jumps slightly, turning the lights on as Sansa’s unclothed form comes to light. She's sitting against his headboard, with red lingerie and a bottle of wine beside her. 

“You're not supposed to be here.” Theon says slowly.

“I'm sorry.” she pouts and makes a move to get off of the bed. She trails to him and begins to place kisses on his jaw, removing the tie slowly. “Leave it on?”

“This… was your idea.” Theon groans.

“I know. But I know how Myranda… how half of your office looks at you.” Sansa admits. “I don't like it.” 

“Is this why you said to keep our relationship undercover? Pretend we hate each other?” Theon asks. 

“M’ sorry.” she pouts and pulls back. Her eyes gleam. “I didn't mean to… I hate how they look at you. You know that.” 

Theon picks her up, and Sansa is quick to wrap her legs around his waist and cup his face with her hands. 

“I've missed you. I don't care about the bill. I love you.” she whispers in his ear, biting the top softly. 

Theon giggles and lays her down. “I've missed you too princess.” 

Sansa smirks and pulls him on top of her, “Prove it?”


End file.
